Une amitié problématique
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au Défi n 45 du Poney Fringant : Pourquoi ?/ La Guerre de l'Anneau est terminée. Legolas et Gimli ont décidé de visiter ensemble certains endroits de la Terre du Milieu. Mais, avant cela, le prince elfe doit retourner à Eryn Las Galen et convaincre son père que, oui, il peut être ami avec un Nain.


Voici ma participation au défi n°45 du Poney Fringant : Pourquoi ?

Pour changer...je reste avec des Elfes. x3 De Vertbois, les Elfes. Ah, attention, présence de quelques spoilers du _Simarillon,_ du _SDA_ et du _Hobbit_.

* * *

**Une amitié problématique**

Ils avaient tout deux une pose raide et défiante. Roi et prince. Père et fils. Deux caractères forts en totale opposition. Deux opinions qui ne pouvaient trouver de compromis entre elles. Autour d'eux, les membres de la cour et les serviteurs allaient la tête basse, suppliant en silence pour que le roi ne tourne pas sa colère vers eux.

-Adar, dit le prince, après une assez longue pause pour laisser à son père le temps nécessaire pour se calmer, Je ne peux comprendre pourquoi vous vous opposez à mon amitié avec Gimli fils de Gloïn de la Communauté de l'Anneau qui fut, à mes côtés et à ceux de nos compagnons, un frère d'arme sûr et fiable, un ami qui m'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses occasions, faveur que je lui ai parfois retourné, et un rival talentueux qui fut capable, et l'est toujours, de maintenir un score égal au mien dans nos combats.

-Je ne m'y opposerai pas, répondit Thranduil d'un air pincé, si ce n'était qu'il est un _Nain_.

-Qu'il soit un Nain, un Homme ou un Elfe, cela m'importe peu, rétorqua Legolas, Il a prouvé sa valeur à maintes reprises, soit-il un Nain. Alors je le redemande, adar, _pourquoi _vous opposez vous si fermement à notre amitié ?

Agacé, Thranduil se leva de son trône et se mit à marcher en un large cercle, une tension apparente dans les épaules. Les quelques Elfes encore présents dans la salle du trône la désertèrent bien vite. Il ne restait que les pauvres gardes qui ne pouvaient abandonner leurs fonctions aux portes.

-Et moi, dit enfin le roi en se stabilisant devant Legolas, lui tournant toutefois le dos, je réitère la question suivante : _pourquoi_ dois-tu être ami avec un _Nain_ ?

Legolas ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper. Avec les derniers événements, la guerre contre Sauron, la victoire inespérée, le mariage d'Aragorn, il avait oublié un détail ô combien important s'il voulait pouvoir voyager en toute tranquillité, comme ils se l'étaient promis, avec Gimli : convaincre son père.

Or il n'y avait pas plus âne bâté que Thranduil Oropherion d'Eryn Las Galen, hormis feu son père.

-Je serais prêt à renier cette amitié, reprit Legolas, s'attirant toute l'attention -soulagée?- de Thranduil. Avant qu'il ne se fasse une mauvaise idée, le prince se dépêcha de rajouter :

-_Si_! Et seulement si vous arrivez à m'en convaincre en énonçant tous les arguments que vous avez à l'encontre de cette amitié.

Thranduil osa élégamment un sourcil, intrigué par la proposition de son fils. Savait-il le nombre d'arguments de poids qu'il avait en sa possession? Il ne devait pas tenir quand que ça à l'amitié avec le Nain. Le roi se permit un sourire et alla se réinstaller sur son trône. Il posa l'une de ses jambes sur l'autre et appuya sa tête sur son bras, reposant sur l'accoudoir du trône.

-Soit, accorda-t-il, faisons cela.

-Alors, adar, je vous écoute.

-C'est un _Nain_, asséna directement le roi, comme si cet état de fait constituait l'argument suprême de sa plaidoirie. Devant le regard las de son fils, il ajouta :

-Et le fils de Gloïn qui, accompagné du reste de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, entra sans autorisation dans mon royaume et troubla l'une de nos fêtes. Mais tu le sais, ion-nim. Tu étais là. Et je le souviens d'un prince en parfait accord avec son père et roi sur la question.

-Adar, soupira Legolas, peu convaincu, j'ai depuis appris à connaître Gimli et à regretter mon comportement de l'époque. Ces Nains n'avaient rien fait pour subir votre colère à part se perdre dans notre forêt et refuser de vous répondre. Nous avons tous nos torts dans cette affaire, reconnus par chacune des parties et, si je me souviens bien, réglés sur le lit de mort de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne quand _vous_ lui avez remis, en main _propre_ et de _votre propre_ volonté, l'épée Orcrist prise lors de sa capture. Je rejette cet argument.

Thranduil passa rapidement sur la colère de voir son argument aussi facilement rejeté. Il convenait avec son fils sur cette question : il avait, de lui-même, choisi d'en finir avec cette affaire. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que...

-Gimli fils de Gloïn est un Nain.

Thranduil leva la main, coupant son fils qui allait sûrement lui rétorquer qu'il avait déjà utilisé cet argument et qu'il l'avait déjà rejeté. Il reprit :

-Et je ne peux pardonner aux enfants d'Aulë pour le meurtre d'Elu Thingol, le vol du Nauglamir et le sac de Menegroth.

Legolas fit un grand effort pour ne montrer son trouble face au rappel de cette lointaine tragédie. Oropher avait été présent. Oropher n'avait pas oublié. Oropher n'avait pas pardonné. Et il avait transmis à son fils, qui n'avait été qu'un enfant à cette époque et qui aurait peut-être oublié avec le temps le peu de souvenirs qu'il en avait, l'héritage sombre d'une rancune profonde envers la race des Nains.

-Les Nains de Nogrod et de Belegost sont responsables de cette infamie, commença Legolas, doucement, tâtant le terrain. Il savait que son père avait tendance à ne pas apprécier parler de ces événements. Mais Thranduil semblait décidé à le laisser développer son contre-argument alors il continua sur sa lancée :

-Mais vous ne pouvez étendre leur faute à l'ensemble des Nains et encore moins à de lointains descendants. Certes, les Nains ont une vie plus longue que celles des Hommes mortels mais elle n'est rien face à l'immortalité des Elfes. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant quand Thingol fut tué. Dites-moi, adar, dans toute votre sagesse, comment pouvez-vous encore accuser les Nains, qui ont connu nombres de générations depuis lors, de ce crime ?

Les yeux de Thranduil brillèrent d'un éclat coléreux. Legolas avait rondement mené sa plaidoirie en en appelant à la sagesse.

- Que l'on soit un Elfe, un Homme ou un Nain, dit le roi, d'un sérieux mortel, on se targue de nos ancêtres en rappelant notre filiation à chaque rencontre. Et, quand la lignée est grande, elle subit le même traitement. Alors, ion-nim, si la gloire et la renommée passent d'un père à son fils, d'un ancêtre à ses descendants, pourquoi le crime et l'infamie ne le feraient-ils pas ?

Legolas prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, ô combien pertinente et délicate. Puis il répondit d'une voix assurée, ayant trouvé une réponse qui lui convenait :

-Si on en rappelle à notre ligné, à notre père, quand on se présente à un inconnu, on sous-entend que sa gloire et sa renommée trouvent un écho dans nos actions. Qu'elles ne font que les confirmer. On s'entend à ce que le fils d'un grand roi soit un roi tout aussi grand. Mais, au grand jamais, on attend du fils d'un assassin qu'il soit tout autant assassin que son père. On le craint mais cela serait d'une grande injustice que de le nommer assassin, du fait d'une idée abusive d'un héritage fictif, alors qu'il est un honnête homme.

Quand Legolas se tut, Thranduil ne dit rien. Son regard était illisible, tout comme sa posture. Alors le prince resta muet, ne brisant pas le silence. Après quelques minutes où quelques Elfes revinrent dans la salle du trône, le calme ayant convaincu ceux qui avaient quelque chose à y faire, Thranduil sortit de son immobilité et acquiesça lentement.

-Soit, finit-il par dire, ton argumentation m'a convaincu.

Legolas eut un sourire victorieux. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de la salle du trône, où il se tenait debout depuis maintenant une bonne heure, et rejoindre Gimli qu'il avait laissé à la frontière d'Eryn Las Galen, par mesure de précaution -le Nain n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié le fait d'attendre dans les cachots qu'il ait fini de convaincre son père- et qui devait présentement commencer à s'inquiéter de sa longueur.

-Mais, reprit soudain son père, faisant disparaître le sourire, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est un Nain.

-Adar ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ce pauvre argument qui n'a d'ailleurs aucune...

Le prince dut se taire quand son père s'avança jusqu'à lui et leva une main pour lui demander le silence. Sans faire mine d'accorder grand cas à l'interruption, il continua :

-Les Nains sont bruyants, balourds et grossiers. Je ne tolérerais pas un manquement de respect tant qu'il logera au Palais. Fais-lui passer ce message de ma part.

Sur ces paroles, Thranduil fit un élégant demi-tour, agrémenté du froufrou de ses robes, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses appartements.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, ion-nim, repose-toi avant de repartir sur les routes, entendit Legolas alors qu'il disparaissait derrière les grandes portes. Interloqué, il resta un moment sans réaction, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés des serviteurs qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Son père venait bien de lui donner l'autorisation d'accueillir Gimli dans le royaume, n'est-ce pas ? Et, par là, il reconnaissait son amitié avec le vaillant Nain ?

Ce fut d'un pas presque guilleret que Legolas sortit à son tour de la salle du trône pour rejoindre l'écurie. Et un large sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il enfourchait Arod et filait à toute allure vers la frontière.

Et si son père lui redemandait encore _pourquoi _il fallait qu'il soit ami avec un Nain, il lui répondrait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Le voyage, les combats, les mêmes obstacles les avaient liés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginés.


End file.
